ojamajosymphonysfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Ojamajo Symphonys characters
A list of minor characters of Ojamajo Symphonys. Mainly, here are family members. Doremi and friends Doremi Harukaze age 15 3rd year of middle school. She is a bit more mature than before, but is still herself. She helps Pop deal with her problems and making friends. She still doesn't have a boyfriend but has matured a bit and realized that she doesn't need to have one to be happy. Hazuki Fujiwara age: 15 3rd year of middle school She attends the same school as Sara. Sara thinks Hazuki is one of the coolest senpai's at the school. Hazuki is pretty much the same as she was before. Aiko Senoo age: 15 3rd year of middle school She still lives in Osaka. When the girls travel to Osaka, Natasha knows a lot about Aiko having heard about her from other students and teachers. She volunteers at a program that helps children that were in abusive families, Because of this she can kind of tell that Natasha is. Aiko and Natasha become fast friends. Onpu Segawa age: 15 3rd year of middle school She moved to Osaka and works as a writer and acting in a new tv show. She becomes a bit of a hopeless romantic getting falltered when boys act like gentlemen. She has slightly given up being a teen idol and is focused on 'training' a new group of child idols...the only one however is Sika. She eventually takes interest in Olivia and Yuki's highschool band. Momoko Asuka Age: 15 3rd year of middle school Momoko still lives in America but during the fanfiction she visits Japan for 2 months. She is a bit more mature and kinda wishes she could be in Japan. She moves back to Japan when she grows up. Hana Makihatayama age: 5 (appears 15) queen of the witch world Hana is the new queen of the witch world. She still kind of immature but is serious about being the queen. During the fanfic she is reverted back into her 5 year old form. She orignally was thought to be a chosen witch but it ended up she misunderstood the legend. She will be an curious but girly witch queen! Family Liam Seleen Age: 17 Hair colour: blonde Eye colour: blue Natasha and Tsubasa's older brother. Since he was a bit older when thier father died he realizes how lonely his mother must have been. Which is why he supports her remarriage. He actually misses thier father the most.Before thier mothers remarriage Natasha loved Liam more but after when Natasha stopped trusting him. He loves Natasha a lot, possiblily more than Tsubasa does. Until he found about what his stepfather was doing he tried to win Natasha over.He wants to be an actor. Unlike his siblings he is not that great at sports. He's good but is better and focuses on acedemics. He also knows the girls are witches.He is an 12th grader at Micheal's private school for boys. Tsubasa Seleen Age: 14 Hair colour: black Eye colour: green Power Colour: White (It used to be black but I changed it he is now Yuka's counterpart. His wizard outfit is black and white. Though in the later chapters he said to wear red and black, that has now changed) Natasha's older brother. She calls him onii-tan and later when, she trusts Liam again, she calls him Nii-tan(she then calls Liam onii-tan).Tsusbasa loves his little sister and looks after her. He had theories that Natasha was getting abused, but keep it hidden. He also figured out that the girls are witches when the world gets frozen in Osaka he was unaffected.Tsubasa is good friends with Sara but serectly has a huge crush on her. When the girls go to the future he looks after the cafe with the fairies and becomes good at baking...plus gaining a little bit of weight because he claims fairies don't have the same taste as humans. (the wieght turns into muscle because he is very active) He later becomes a wizard to help the girls. He then trains under destroy 7 and they later change the name to Desttroy 8(yah it's a lame acryomn but I had to include the extra t somewhere). He is an 8th grader at Micheal's private school for boys. Category:Characters